Illnesses
Everyone gets sick, even pookies. Here is the overview of the different sicknesses and how to heal them. The Flu The flu on Club Penguin is nearly the same as it is in real life. It is the most common sickness in pookies. This is the sickness when pookies throw up and have to stay in bed for a few days. *'Signs of the Flu' If a pookie does not feel like eating, throws up (either says "throws/trows up" or does the green throwing up emoticon), or "turns green" (wears the color green), they probably have the flu. They may tell you that they don't feel well by saying "My tummy hurts" or "I don't feel good" or say "feels sick". *'How to Treat the Flu' The flu can be treated with lots of rest. Pookies also can be given soup and medicine. In severe cases, they may need to go to the hospital. Colds Colds are the second most common sickness to see in pookies. This illness is the mostly same as it is in real life. *'Signs of a Cold' A pookie will sneeze and cough a lot. *'How to Treat a Cold' Medicine usually does the trick when the sickness is only a cold. However, colds usually turn into the flu if they aren't taken care of. Blindness This is a relatively rare disease among pookies. It relates directly to real-life blindness, which is when a person is unable to see. *'Signs of Blindness' The pookie may say straight out either "Is blind" or "Can't see". Otherwise, they will feel around a lot, fall over things, and often not look other penguins in the eye. Sometimes they wear sunglasses and/or a cane (or the Magician's Wand, because it looks somewhat like a cane). *'How to Treat' Blindness Blindness on Club Penguin ''can sometimes be cured by surgery, special medicine, or glasses/contacts. Otherwise, uppies (they are like seeing eye dogs) will help the pookies around. Canes will also help. Unable to Breathe This sickness is when a pookie cannot breathe. It is one of the rarest illnesses among pookies. (It doesn't actually have a name). *'Signs of the Inability to Breathe''' The pookie may turn blue, cough, or faint. *'How to Treat the Illness' This sickness usually requires that the pookie goes to a hospital or sees a doctor. If there are no hospitals in the town, a family member will dress up as a doctor and give them surgery. If the pookie faints someone will need to do CPR. Pookies who have this also may need a lot of sleep. The two cures are surgery or treatment, but neither is guaranteed to work. Deafness Deafness is very rare for pookies, but if it happens, they may have to take a hearing aid or maybe a appointment with a doctor. *'Signs of Deafness' Pookies may say "can't hear", "is deaf", "loses hearing", or "turns deaf". *'How to Treat Deafness' If this happens, the Mumu/Duh Duh may try to cure it with a hearing aid (as mentioned above) or they may call the doctor, saying "Our pookie has lost hearing". If there is no hospital in the Town, Plaza, or Pet Shop, they return home, and, most likely, have someone dress up to be the doctor and treat it. Sometimes it is incurable. Other penguins may need to say "Signs" (to say they are using Sign Language) before everything they say that they want the pookie to hear. However, the pookie may be able to read lips. Inability to Smell (called Anosmia in real life) The inability to smell, believe it or not, does exist among pookies. It is extremely ''rare, likely the rarest condition for a pookie to have. *'Signs of the Inability to Smell''' The only real sign of this is if the pookie says "can't smell". If someone asks them: "Do they smell that?", they will probably say: "Smell what?" *'How to Treat the Inability to Smell' There really are no current Club Penguin treatments, since the Inability to Smell is so uncommon.